Sleepless Dreaming
by MaxxRide
Summary: Tears, a broken heart, and many sleepless nights. That is what leads Sakura to her dream wandering, seeing what other people dream but a certain Hyuuga's dream is what interests her the most. But she wants to know more than just his dreams... NejiSaku
1. Sasuke?

"Oh, god. I'm so pathetic." Sakura said laying down on her bed at night wallowing in self-pity. "Its been two years since Sasuke left and yet I'm still crying over him every night."

'**Yeah, you really are pathetic.' Inner Sakura agreed with her.**

'You're my inner self. Isn't this the part where you are supposed to help me cheering me up?'

'**Nope. This is the part where I tell you that you need to get over that emo bastard Sasuke and move on! You don't need him! I mean you are strong! Remember? You just recently finished your training with Tsunade!' **

'I can't get over him. I just can't help it.'

'**God. I'd rather you be in love with Naruto than with Sasuke!'**

'Eew. I don't like Naruto like that. He's just my friend. But he's gone too. He left on a training mission with Jiraya.'

'**I'm just saying that if you want to you could get almost any boy you wanted. I mean you know both Lee and Naruto have a crush on you. I'm sure If you looked you could find someone to take Sasuke's place. You know someone who won't betray the village.'**

'I doubt it. All the shinobi my age are just my friends. I mean I've had a crush on Sasuke since I was seven so I never considered anyone else.'

'**Sakura just go out and do something besides think about Sasuke! You deserve better than that bastard!'**

'Do you have an off button?'

'**Sakura…'**

'I mean I really can't help it I still love Sasuke. I can't force myself to love someone else.'

'**Hearts move Sakura…you wouldn't be forcing yourself.'**

'…'

'**Sakura?'**

'Leave me alone for right now. I want to go to bed.'

'**Go to bed or cry yourself asleep over Sasuke?'**

'Go away I'm going to sleep.'

Inner Sakura left Sakura alone even though she was right Sakura did cry herself to sleep over Sasuke again. She had been doing that ever since Sasuke had left.

Sakura was now wandering around dreamland.

She wanted with all her heart to see Sasuke again. She kept asking herself in her sleep 'Where are you Sasuke?' 'Where are you?'

------

Sakura found herself wandering around in darkness.

Then she saw something.

"Sasuke…" She breathed not able to believe the sight before her or should I say the person in front of her.

The figure turned around to face Sakura.

"Sakura." His eyes widened a little in surprise. He pinched himself as did Sakura. They both confirmed that they were still asleep and dreaming.

"I can sense your presence even if I'm asleep. Why are you here?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know but I want to see you Sasuke! I miss you so much!" Sakura broke into tears and ran to Sasuke to hug him but Sasuke moved before she got to him. She turned around saw Sasuke behind her.

"Sakura. I don't miss you."

This made Sakura cry more only this time out of sadness.

"Sasuke then why did you say 'Thank you' to me when you left? What did that mean?"

He shrugged.

"Sasuke…"

"Sakura, I've changed, I'm not the same person you knew."

"Sasuke, I'm not the same person you knew either." It was true she was much stronger after training with Tsunade and Sasuke and Naruto both leaving had changed her.

"From what I can tell you haven't."

"Sasuke…"

"Leave Sakura." He then flicked her on the forehead. She fell backwards into a dark oblivion. Looking up at Sasuke's face that was getting farther and farther away.

Her tear stained face screamed up at him, "Sasuke!"

She woke with a start.

She was sweating and panting. She was also crying and she couldn't stop.

She wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her face in her knees.

"Sasuke…" She cried.

The next morning was hell for Sakura. She was completely tired and was depressed after her meeting with Sasuke. And now she had to go see Tsunade-shishou.

"Morning, Tsunade-shishou." Sakura said in between yawns as she got to the Hokage's office.

"Sakura, did you get enough sleep last night?" Tsunade asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sakura said her very unconvincing lie as she sat down in the chair seated in front of Tsunade's desk.

Tsunade looked at her suspiciously before sighing. "Okay, I brought you here because you have completed your training with me so I think its time for you to start going back on missions. So I have assigned you to another team for a mission that takes place next week." She turned her back to Sakura for a moment to go to the set up board explaining the mission. Then she turned back around and said, "Okay, so this explains the mission which is-" Tsunade's eye began to twitch. There seated before her was her apprentice, fast asleep.

"SAKURA! WAKE UP!" Tsunade yelled.

Sakura woke with a start, said "Ahh!" in surprise and caused her chair to fall and bring Sakura down with it to the floor.

Once she managed to untangle herself from the chair, she stood up and said, "Gomen, Tsunade-shishou."

"Sakura I know you've been having minor sleep problems since Sasuke left. But nothing this bad. Is something wrong?"

Sakura bit her lip. She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell Tsunade-shishou about her 'meeting' with Sasuke because she probably would think that her apprentice had gone crazy and she didn't want that. But her mouth obviously didn't agree with her.

"Is it possible to travel into someone's dream?"

"What?" Tsunade was confused.

"I…Think that… I might have traveled into Sasuke's dream last night… And talked to him." Sakura said nervously.

"…"

"Sasuke said that he sensed my presence, as if I was really in his dream or soul or something…"

"Sakura, I think that you just miss Sasuke too much so you had a dream about it. Okay? Now go home and get some rest. I will give you the mission briefing tomorrow." Tsunade said sympathetically, she was worried about Sakura. Sasuke leaving had a big effect on her.

Sakura nodded. Maybe it was just a dream. But it really didn't seem like it, she was almost positive that she saw Sasuke.

She left the Hokage's office but she didn't go home. She decided to go get some ramen at Ichiraku. She had been here a lot with Naruto before he left with Jiraiya.

And guess who showed up after Sakura had sat down and ordered. Her best friend then rival then best friend again Ino! (Ino got over Sasuke)

"Hi Sakura! I haven't seen you in a while. How are you doing?" Ino asked and when she said 'How are you doing?' she meant 'Are you still upset over Sasuke?'

"Not good. And to make it worse I fell asleep in front of Tsunade-shishou during a mission briefing."

"What? Did you not get any sleep last night?"

"Sort of. I think I saw Sasuke in my dream. I mean like I was actually there with him, not just in a dream." Sakura told her and then something hit her, " Ino you can get your soul inside of someone's mind right? That's your family's jutsu. So is it possible that I could enter someone else's dream by accident?" She looked up at Ino with pleading eyes, because her sanity was on the line.

Ino was caught off guard with the question, but she thought it over. "Well, I have heard of Astral Projection. It's when your spirit leaves your body, and when you're in Astral form you can enter a person's dream. But I'm not sure you can do it on accident… but it is possible."

Sakura gave her friend a crushing hug. "Yay! So I'm not crazy!" Sakura happily cheered.

"Sakura…you're crushing me…can't…breath…" Ino managed to choke out from under her friend's super strength hug.

Sakura let go of her friend and rapidly said "Gomen" about a hundred times before Ino told her to stop.

"Sakura, what makes you think that you were actually in Sasuke's dream?" Ino asked.

"He said he sensed my presence or something like that." Sakura answered.

"Well I guess with his sharingan that makes sense." Ino said. She still doubted whether it was just Sakura's dream or if she was actually in Sasuke's mind. But she knew that Sakura wasn't crazy, because if she were, the Hokage wouldn't have picked her to be her apprentice.

Sakura happily ate her ramen knowing that she was sane, she was so happy she even treated Ino to ramen.

Later Sakura was wandering around Konoha about the time that everyone else was beginning to sleep.

She happened upon the area where Sasuke left her. It brought back many sad memories. She sat down on the bench where Sasuke laid her down after he knocked her out cold.

She shifted her position and laid down on the bench looking at the stars and reminiscing about Sasuke. She realized that her inner self hadn't said anything to her since yesterday.

Then she decided to close her eyes to just rest them for a moment but she was too tired and she fell asleep.

------

She found herself in somebody else's dream again. But this time she didn't know whose dream it was.

She saw a three-year-old version of Hinata and a little boy that she vaguely recognized.

The boy told his father that he thought that the girl was cute and his father frowned.

Sakura figured that she was seeing the little boy's past.

The boy vaguely reminded her of Sasuke so it cheered her up to watch the little boy dream about his past.

Until she saw some memories that weren't so cheerful…

**A/N: So what do you think? Is it a good introduction to a story? I realized that I made Sakura really pathetic in this chapter. Don't worry she gets better. And this is not a SasuSaku fanfic. It is a NejiSaku fanfic. I'm guessing you guys already know who the little boy is. **

**Yeah, I redid this chapter. I decided that I didn't like it all that much. I mostly rushed it because I was leaving on a trip so I made it better; I sure hope I didn't make it worse. And someone pointed out that Sasuke was OOC so I tried to fix that.**

**Well, Please Review! The more reviews I get the sooner I will update!**


	2. In comes Neji

She saw a seal carved into the boy's head and it looked very painful.

Then she saw the boy and his father watch Hinata train with her father.

The boy's father told him that he must live to protect Hinata and the ability of their clan. And the boy answered with "Yes Father!" with a smile on his face.

After that Hinata's father detected an intention to kill from the boy's father and Hinata's father jumped in front of Hinata and the boy's father held his head and screamed in pain. His headband fell off and he fell to the floor. There was a glowing green mark on his forehead, Sakura figured that that was the cause of the man's pain.

The boy bent down next to his father and began asking what was wrong but his father continued to scream in pain.

The boy looked up to Hinata's father and Hinata's father said, "Go home. This is the only time I will forgive that fool. Do not forget your fate."

The boy looked back at his father and he couldn't stop the tears from falling. Sakura felt sorry for the boy and wanted to go over there and hug him but she didn't want to mess up his dream so she didn't move from where she was.

Then the memories when forward in time and Sakura saw Hinata almost get kidnapped. And one event lead to another.

Hinata's father had killed the ninja who tried to kidnap Hinata. He turned out to be the Country of Lightning's head ninja who had just signed the alliance treaty. The Country of Lightning must have been seeking the secrets of Byakugan but they failed and one of their ninja's was dead.

They claimed that Konoha had broke the treaty and made an unfair demand. The relationship between the two countries got worse and a war almost happened but Konoha wanted to avoid a war, so they made a secret agreement with the Lightning.

The Lightning wanted a Hyuuga head family member with the Byakugan bloodline limit. Basically Hinata's father's dead body. And Konoha agreed.

But Konoha gave them the boy's father's dead body instead because he was Hinata's father's twin so the Lightning wouldn't be able to tell it wasn't Hinata's father. And the seal on the boy's father's head sealed up his Byakugan and its secrets so the Country of Lightning wouldn't get their hands on the secrets of the Byakugan.

Then the dream ended

Sakura could feel her spirit being pushed back into her own body. But Sakura still slept for another hour or so.

"Haruno wake up."

Sakura heard someone telling her to get up but she still wanted to sleep. So she tried to ignore the voice she couldn't recognize and the nudging of her shoulder the voice was causing in an attempt to wake the sleeping kunochi.

"Haruno, wake up!" The voice was starting to get irritated when the pink haired ninja still continued to sleep.

Sakura still wanted to sleep so she groaned and said, "Leave me alone." with her eyes still tightly shut.

"Do you mean that I should leave you alone so you can sleep on a bench in the morning." The words were formed as a question but said as an annoyed statement.

That got Sakura to wake up.

Her eyes shot opened and so did her body. She quickly shifted to a sitting position on the bench. She placed her hand to her forehead and combed them into her hair in frustration completely obliviously to the man next to her.

'_Damn it. I can't believe that I fell asleep on this bench.'_ She thought silently scolding herself.

The man sat down next to her. And Sakura turned to face him to see that it was Neji. Then an image of the boy whose dream she entered came into her mind. They looked like they were the same person. Only Neji was a lot older.

She had been in the dream of a Hyuuga branch family member- wait Neji _Hyuuga_?

'_Damn it. Why didn't I realize it sooner? God I'm stupid.'_ Sakura thought mentally beating herself up and physically hitting her forehead with the palms of her hand.

The Hyuuga next to her stared at her with a raised eyebrow. He found the girl sleeping on a bench, woke her up and now she was hitting herself, strange girl…

Then Sakura noticed that something had a hold on her wrist preventing her from hitting herself. She looked over to the boy next to her.

"Could you please let go of my wrist." Sakura said. Then she realized something. This was the first time she had ever talked to Neji. (A/N: Its true they have never talked in the anime)

Neji let go of her wrist. "So why were you sleeping on this bench?" He asked simply.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Is it really any of your business?"

He shrugged.

Then Sakura's hand got surrounded with green charka. She began to heal her back.

"What are you doing?" Neji asked.

Sakura glared at him but answered his question, "My back hurts from sleeping on this rock bench. So I'm healing it."

"Thats what you get for sleeping on a bench." Neji said and Sakura glared at him again.

Then Sakura's stomach growled, loud enough for both the pink-haired kunochi and the Hyuuga to hear. Sakura cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

Neji chuckled.

Come to think of it, he was hungry too.

"Hey, Haruno, do you want to go get some ramen at Ichiraku?" Neji asked.

"Uh, sure I guess. Not like I have anything better to do." She said.

Without another word they both got up from the bench and headed to the ramen shop.

But when they got there they saw that Ichiraku was…

**A/N: Yet another cliffhanger. If you read the first chapter before I put this second chapter up then you might be wondering why Sakura was sleeping on a bench if you haven't read the first chapter after I revised it. So you might want to read it again.**

**I know this chapter was short, actually it's the shortest chapter I've ever written but I want to update as many of my stories as possible today.**

**Please Review!**


	3. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**_IMPORTANT NOTICE:_**

**To everyone who read this story and wants to see it continued even though I haven't updated in over a year,**

**I do plan to continue this story.**

**I have the whole story planned out but I still haven't updated, **

**I don't really have any good excuses for why I haven't**

**But I just want to say that I will update sometime in the next few weeks**

**I just hope that after all this time there are still some people that want to read this story.**

**Thanks for those who do :)**

**-Maxx**

_This notice goes for_ _ShikaSaku of the Next Generation, Isolated, Sleepless Dreaming, and I'M A BLOODY PUPPET!_


End file.
